Jaune the Jaeger
by beastlord
Summary: Jaune is not a huntsman he is the hunter follow him control who he is and what he was


My name is Jaune Arc and I'm currently trying not to lose my lunch into the trash can.

I am currently on a bullhead heading to the best school in the world, Beacon Academy. A school for up coming huntsman to fight Grimm the bane of humanity. But I don't belong here fore several reasons and one of them is I'm no huntsman, I am a jaeger. Yes a jaeger is a hunter but I am not just a hunter, my semblance lets me call the strength of all the past huntsman and when I say all huntsman I mean everyone in history.

So I have only used my semblance once because the time I did I was in the bad lands looking at a castle and the next thing I knew I was in the center of a desert surrounded by thousands of Grimm bodies. It took me only a month to make it back to vale. By the time I got to the gate a man with grey hair and a cane was waiting for me.

"Well I was wondering why your family were tearing apart my school looking for you Mr. Arc." The man said to me. I was confused at that and asked "What do you mean by that, there is only two schools that they would Ruin to look for me that that's Altas and Beacon. And you don't look like a man with a massive ego with a robot arm. So hello Professor Oz." He chuckles at the name and the description of General Ironwood. "Now mister Arc I have two things I would like you to do for me. One, would you like to go to Beacon, and second please call your mother and tell her to stop destroying my school." He said in all seriousness.

I chuckle nervously and pull my scroll out and call my mom, she picks up immediately and starts yelling " Jaune where are you? Are you hurt? Are you safe? Are you at home? Where are you!?" I hear as I have to pull my head away from the speaker. "I'm fine mom I just got to the gates of Vale and please stop destroying the school I'm about to start attending for the next four years.

As my mom is taking in what she just heard I realized what I just said and noticed the call has ended. I look at ozpin and say "Well they aren't at your school anymore and you just got a new student, but...""But what mister Arc, I would like to know." I sigh and brace myself for what's about to happen. "But you might want to brace yourself because they are running here and be here any minute or they jump and are free falling here. So choose a position and brace yourself." I say ready for the massive tackle I am about to receive from my mom and my seven over protective sisters.

No less than a minute later I am tackled from in front and above me by my family. "Ow. And yes I'm fine I'm not hurt, nothing is wrong I just needed to blow off some steam from something." I say as I'm bombarded by questions from everyone. My mom starts saying "Where were you!? You were gone for a month and didn't answer your scroll. And when we tried to use the gps chip in it, there was no signal." "I was a little out of range of the scrolls and when I say a little I mean a couple thousand miles out of range.

Horrified faces from my family showed me that they knew where I was at. "What the hell were you doing out in the bad lands!? You know those are Grimm infested and not even Qrow goes out there for a month, he only stays out there for a few days at a time!" I rub the back of my head and chuckle, "Well you see I kind of unlocked my semblance and when I went to take a step it was more like I ran ten miles. And no it's not a speed semblance, it's more like I'm insanely strong from every huntsman in the past and all time. Not just from our own planet, oh and I also found a very high tech armor that kind flew off and gave me coordinates, I went there and I found the spot where I can live." They all look surprised but not as much as Ozpin because he dropped his mug of coffee, where did he get that he didn't have it before my family showed up.

"Mister Arc where would those coordinators be?" Ozpin asked me in a serious tone. "Well you wouldn't believe me.""Try me mister Arc, just try me." I sigh as he says this and I just start walking into Vale and everyone follows me. After half an hour we reach the other gate of the city and I keep going until I get to the cliff right below Beacon. "Welp here we are Ozzie, now excuse me I have to move something" I say as I start to pick up a rock, everyone looked surprised to see me pick it up, just because it was the size of and elephant. As I set it down and I walk into the corridor it takes a second for them to realize that I have moved and I hare them run to catch up. We get to a room with several armors around the room on stands(master chief armor from halo). They were all different colors but the one that stuck out the most was a blood red one with black highlights and a golden visor.

"Well here we are and welcome to my home. Now I know it's not much but I like it and these armors are awesome. Oh and Ozzie please and I mean please don't tell the General about this place because he would blow the door open, and if he did the turrets would activate."

I say to everyone but the last bit to Ozpin. "What do you mean turrets Jaune we saw none on the way in here?" My mom says, "Well there are sections in the walls in the corridors that rotate with turrets and practically the whole cliff out side does the same but not with dust ammo, with gunpowder bullets."

That caught Ozpin's attention and he speaks up, "Mister Arc but Dust ammo is a lot stronger than gunpowder because the connection to the elements." Of course the one professor I bring gives me a textbook answer. "That is where you are wrong because these are tiny bullets I'm talking about. Professor I believe that a student at your school has a mini gun correct?" he nods "now imagine her ammo but instead of being a few ounces each bullet weighing a few pounds."

Now at this point they are horrified because the only reason they didn't make dust rounds that big because it would become unstable, but gunpowder just keep it dry and away from heat and you could use over a hundred pounds of it and it would blow up a small town, hell it will blow up several city blocks.

"Now I only have one more question for you Mister Arc, what are all these armors?" I rub my head getting ready to explain. "Well the blood red one is the only one I can use but it's also the strongest. It improves my speed a hundred times and my strength the same, and you saw what I could do and I wasn't even sweating. Also nothing and I mean nothing can penetrate it, trust me I tried I went against a couple hundred death stalkers in it." I say as I turn to look at them. My mom was horrified while my sisters were all giving the youngest one a ton of money.

"What was the bet if I may ask?" I ask my sisters. "Well you see we actually cam across the corpses of those doesn't stalkers and I bet you were what killed them, everyone else called bullshit." Says June my twin. I laugh and stepped up to the red armor and as I step into the foot station machines come to life and start equipping me with the armor.

Once it was fully equipped I looked a couple inches taller and ready to go to war. "Mister Arc do you know what kind of armor that is by any chance?" Can you guess who asked that? "Well no I don't because the date where I found it said something like three thousand years ago, before Grimm, before Faunus but not before mankind." I explained to them. I start walking out and every follows. Once I get out I close off the entrance and look out at the badlands and smirk.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys and Ozzie I will be at school in a week or two I still need to learn how to walk with out having clothing made of lead to walk. Girls I will call you when I get to Beacon, and Ozzie no offering them jobs please I know how you are." I say as I start to walk away, and before they could stop me I put my helmet on and put some force into my step and I was gone. Only thing showing I was once there was a crater in the ground.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, and had one thing on his mind. "Well, I'm going to return to my school and if anyone of you need some schooling you are welcome to come but not you Joan you are just below my level." My mom looked down and sighs. "Well now the Arcs went from destroying Beacon to attending it, now I just need to reinforce it for when Jaune arrives. And maybe I can get the Mistral Champion as well this year." Ozpin chuckles to himself as he's walking to the closet bullhead.

That is how I started going to the best Academy in the world, now I just have to live through having all my sisters there to 'protect' me and embarrass me. Well at least I'm not gonna be called crater face or something stupid like that. Well I might be called vomit boy, this is gonna be a fun school year.


End file.
